


The Secret

by Vyrve



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyrve/pseuds/Vyrve
Summary: Vegeta has been training alone...





	

Once again, Vegeta found himself training in the desolate hills. Everything had become monotonous these days, causing a numbness in which nothing could remedy. Once driven by ego, he found himself devoid of motivation, lost in the seemingly programmed actions of training alone.   
A lack of desire had plagued him recently. He wondered where it had gone, where his passion was.   
Things had been quiet on Earth, leaving Vegeta to family life with Bulma and Trunks. What a mistake he had made, settling down and neglecting his training. His relationship with Bulma had started out with such passion and had satisfied him sexually for a while. As his desire for Bulma faded, he was left with regret, hating himself for jumping into things so quickly. He had become asexual, and could not remember the last time he touched her, or even wanted to.   
Although recently he found himself thinking some interesting thoughts…

. . . 

Vegeta went back to training regularly, and was stronger than he had ever been after a few months. He trained rigorously, but he could not help but think of the scenario he so deeply desired. What had been a passing and somewhat embarrassing thought became a masterpiece in his head, one he only visited when he was alone in these hills.   
Kakarot had been gone for a while after Cell, in the otherworld training in ways Vegeta could only imagine. Jealousy would occasionally shoot through his body, but he would focus it, use it to train harder. He wanted nothing more than to overpower Kakarot and make him feel helpless, as Vegeta had felt so many times before.   
He enjoyed being rough during sex, a pleasure he had not experienced with Bulma. She was too weak, not like the Saiyin women he had been with in the past. He was never strongly driven by sex, well, not often. When Vegeta wanted someone, it was usually such a strong attraction that he was consumed by it. Still, these relationships never lasted long, it was normal for his desire for a person to fade quickly.   
Vegeta had stopped denying his desire for Kakarot months ago. It was an odd feeling at first, wanting someone of the same sex. The only thing keeping Vegeta going was his sexual desire, so he quickly embraced it, letting the story evolve in his head. Sometimes it was slow and almost nice, while other times it was violent and controlling…with him dominating the situation of course.   
Vegeta realized he had stopped his exercise in mid-air. He had allowed his thoughts to overcome him, and felt a little irritated about it. He trained in his Saiyin armor, with the typical blue body suit underneath. It hugged his body nicely, and when he started to grow hard, it accentuated his many inches, turning him on even more. How many times had he done this, hiding in the mountains and hills, away from everyone, indulging in his imagined sexual escapades? Not really caring at that point, Vegeta found his normal spot, a cave behind a waterfall, hidden from everything.   
He had barely began to relax when he heard a sound near the entrance of the cave. There was no way anyone could have followed him, he would have felt their ki immediately. Even now, he did not feel anyone. He was lucky he still had his suit on because what happened next he never could have imagined.   
. . .

Vegeta saw a figure coming towards him, but he did not recognize it at first. Jumping up, he was prepared for anything. He had nothing left to lose.   
It was then he heard an unmistakable voice.  
“Vegeta,”   
The word emanated from his lost rival, Kakarot. He was really there.   
Taken aback, all Vegeta could come up with was, “What the hell are you doing here?”  
He soon remembered the reason he was in the cave in the first place, and being confronted with this situation, his heart began to pound in his chest. A feeling of embarrassment started, but he managed to keep his cool, as he had done so many times. Although, it was during battle and never about something like this. Everything about what was happening was uncharted territory.  
“Hahahaha!” Kakarot’s jovial laugh echoed in the cave.  
It was apparent that Kakarot was still dead, a halo floated above his characteristically unkempt hair. He wore the usual bright orange gi, with a blue undershirt and belt. Vegeta noticed nothing different about him, and considering he could not even sense his energy, he could not tell how much he had improved.   
“I know it’s a surprise, Vegeta, but I got a free pass to come to Earth today. It’s a long story,” Kakarot started, “So what have you been up to?”  
Vegeta was in shock. What terrible timing.  
“I have been training, Kakarot. What else would I be doing?” he said with a slight scoff, a natural quirk indicative of his personality.   
“Of course you’ve been training!” Kakarot sat on a nearby boulder. “I came here so we could fight; I know you’re stronger now.”  
What else does he know? Vegeta thought.   
“Well, you know I have dedicated my life to defeating you. I only wish you were still alive so I could kill you myself.” Vegeta had remained standing, and now took a few steps toward the dead Saiyin.  
Before Vegeta could say anything more -and he would have loved to say more- Kakarot flew out of the cave. Right behind him, Vegeta followed until they reached an open area between a few mountains.   
It had been sunny and warm when Vegeta had made it out there this morning. Now dark clouds loomed in the distance, threatening a summer storm. How he loved storms.   
No time was wasted; they fought hard right from the beginning.   
Super Saiyin at once, they shook the landscape as the battle ensued. 

. . . 

The rain was pouring down; wind blew the raindrops into Vegeta’s face like tiny daggers. He held Kakarot against the side of a mountain, reveling in his ability to finally subdue his greatest rival.   
Kakarot was no longer blond, his gi in tatters, exposing his chest and one of his legs.   
Vegeta threw his head back and laughed, “This is incredible, I have finally beaten you, Kakarot!”  
For the first time in a while, he felt like himself again. The Prince of all Saiyans.   
In spite of Vegeta’s hand around his neck, Kakarot was trying to say something.  
Knowing he was of no challenge to him anymore, Vegeta released his grip slightly, just enough to allow him to speak.   
“What are you trying to say, Kakarot? Come on, spit it out already.”  
“S-So now what?” Kakarot choked, looking over at him. Vegeta froze- what was he talking about? It is not as if he could actually kill him, which was unfortunate. Why was he giving him that look…?  
“I know you probably didn’t think about it, but I said I knew that you had gotten stronger,” he took a breath; “I’ve been watching you, Vegeta.”   
It hit Vegeta all at once. The countless times he was out there, alone. After the training, when the secret pleasures were playing in his head.   
“I know what you’ve been thinking about, so what now?” Kakarot cracked a sly smile, a side of him Vegeta had never seen before.   
Vegeta once again strengthened his grip, “how preposterous! There is no way you could possibly know what I was thinking! Are you a mind reader now? Has the otherworld taught you how to read fortunes?”   
Kakarot tried to laugh, coughed a couple of times and said, “you aren’t exactly quiet, Vegeta. Admit it; you’ve yelled my Saiyin name from that cave more than once!”   
What was originally anger and embarrassment quickly turned into desire, lust flooding through his body like a tidal wave. Was this real? He looked at Kakarot, knowing he could do whatever he wanted to the man. Vegeta was done being weaker than him, done striving to beat him. This was it.   
Vegeta decided to do as he pleased. He first tore the rest of Kakarot’s gi away, and examined his muscular body, which was dripping with rain and blood.

. . . 

 

Goku had been watching Vegeta from the otherworld for months. Baba had pulled a few strings for him, and he was able to go to Earth for one day. He convinced King Yemma that he needed to visit Vegeta, to make sure he was still on the right path if anything were to threaten the Earth and its people. Long story short, Goku had seen Vegeta’s trips to the mountains. The first time he noticed exactly what Vegeta was doing, he was completely taken off guard. But he didn’t stop watching.   
He had to go to see Vegeta. 

. . . 

The rain had died down a little, and Vegeta still had his hand around Kakarot’s neck. Without a word, he threw him to the ground hundreds of feet below.  
Vegeta was on him in a second.   
He was already hard, knowing that the battered Saiyin was his to do as he pleased. The power he felt over him was intoxicating. Removing his armor, then his bodysuit, the prince stood above Kakarot, his manhood erect and throbbing with his quickened pulse.   
“I know how long you’ve wanted this, Vegeta.”   
“You know nothing!” Vegeta growled.  
He noticed the third class warrior becoming aroused, which was not entirely expected. Like a predator he descended upon Kakarot hungrily. Grabbing a handful of his hair, Vegeta thrust his tongue into Kakarot’s mouth. It was surprisingly sweet, and Vegeta found himself lost for what seemed like an eternity.  
Kakarot did not resist, which was bittersweet to Vegeta. He pictured total control, but never with a compliant Kakarot. This was not what he expected.   
As he leaned into him, Vegeta felt the hardness between Kakarot’s legs. He grabbed it forcefully, teasing him. The saiyin prince did not intend to satisfy him, it was his own pleasure that mattered.   
Slick with rain, their bodies slid against each other. Vegeta held him down, arms above his head. Kakarot was not allowed to touch him at first, at least not until he took what he wanted.   
Vegeta’s hands were all over his body, tracing every muscle.  
Roughly, he turned kaka over, propped him on his knees, and then took a fistful of his hair. The lower class saiyin began to say something, but Vegeta would not have any of that. With a hard jerk, he pulled his hair back, causing him to scream. That is more like it, Vegeta thought. Kakarot did not attempt to speak again.  
Vegeta could not wait any longer, this was the manifestation of his fantasies; what he had imagined countless times.  
He started slow, but that did not last. He wanted to hurt Kakarot, to make him feel defeated. His pleasure stemmed from inflicting pain and having control. Vegeta slammed into him repeatedly. Kakarot’s body trembled with each thrust, and with each hard yank of his hair, he screamed in pain.


End file.
